The Sorceresses Illness
by Nessiegirl
Summary: 2nd chapter up! Lina the great sorceress...she gets sick! What happens to her when another puts a spell on her. R
1. What sickness! Lina's Strange feeling

The Sorceresses Illness  
  
---------------  
  
Me: Hey all. This is the first story of Slayers that I have done...ever. I have some cool stories that I wanted to do of this series and their will be connecting stories. So without further adieu, here is the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the series Slayers...I just write the stories of their adventures.  
  
^----------------^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What sickness?! Lina's Strange feeling.  
  
--------------------  
  
The sun was shining on the day ahead. Gourry, Zelgadis, Lina, Amelia, and Sylphiel had just defeated the Demon Beast Zanaffar. Now it was off to Seiroon and our next adventure ahead.   
  
--------------------  
  
Lina's POV  
  
We were walking along to go get Zelgadis back to the way he use to be again. Walking in the deep forest, we started to talk.  
  
"Zel. Why do you want to become fully human again?", Gourry asked.  
  
"Gourry...Why do you ask the stupidest questions?", I said.  
  
"Well I just want to be back to the way I was before.", Zel explained.  
  
I turned to Zel and asked,"What did you look like before? You must have been handsome."  
  
Zel blushed and said, "Well actually I was a pretty popular when I was younger."  
  
We kept walking on and soon enough it was already the midst of the day.  
  
"Man am I ever hungry!", I said as I was just about ready to go completely insane. "Do we have any food?"  
  
Amelia looked through her knapsack while we all sat down for a brief few moments. "Um...well we don't have any food, but if we keep walking. Maybe their will be a town near by to walk to."  
  
"I surely hope so.", I said as my stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Well..", Zel started. "I have a little bit of food stored up in a place around here."  
  
"Really?! Food...where?", I said looking around.  
  
"Uh...", Zel said as he looked around. "It has to be around here somewhere."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Somewhere far away...  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lina Inverse...", A voice said as it watched Lina with its special powers. "I will take care of her..."  
  
He then chanted a spell. A ball of energy then formed in his hand and he sent it through the air to where Lina was. It faded to some sort of dust and landed on Lina. She really didn't notice the dust going into her digestive system.   
  
"My demise is just beginning, Miss Lina."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chibi Lina: Hey, What?! Why are we going to give the whole plot away? Lets get back to my poor POV! :(  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lina's POV  
  
"Well Zel...where is this food?", I said as my stomach growled loudly again.  
  
"I think that you should do something fast, Zel.", Gourry said in a low voice to Zel.  
  
"I think it was in that direction.", Zel said as he looked over towards the middle of the woods.  
  
Just as he did I rushed past and ran toward the direction of where Zel was looking.  
  
"Well...I guess we should follow Lina.", Amelia said.  
  
As I ran I could feel something. I wasn't really worried about it at the moment. I really wanted the food. I found a log cabin in the midst of the wood. I ran to the door and stopped for a moment. I was out of breath and I could hear the others coming from behind me. Zel came to the door after me.  
  
"Here it is.", Zel said as he opened the door. In the cabin there was a table, a big refrigerator, some chairs, a bathroom, and a couple of rooms to sleep in. Zel led everyone in and I sat down on one of the chairs. Zel got an apron and gave it to Gourry.  
  
"Huh?", Gourry said. "What are you doing Zel?"  
  
"You get to make dinner for all of us.", Zel said with a grin.  
  
"Why couldn't you do it, Zel? I really don't know how to cook."  
  
"I'll do it. I just love cooking meals!", Amelia said grabbing the apron form Zel's hand an quickly put it on. Amelia cooked and I just sat at the table with Zel. Gourry went outside to practice with his sword, and also just wanted to be alone for awhile. He just couldn't get over Sylphiel being away from the group I assumed. Zel and I talked for awhile.  
  
"So when you find out how to change back. What will you do next?", I asked.  
  
"Well I haven't thought of that yet. Maybe I will go settle down or something."  
  
"What?!", I said. "That is so unlike you Zel!"  
  
"Yeah well I have to do something.", Zel replied as a tear drop went down his head.  
  
"AMELIA! When will the food be ready?! I am starving here!"  
  
"Well I almost have the spaghetti done and the chicken is almost there.", Amelia said as she was cooking like crazy.  
  
I was starving and I really couldn't wait for the meal that Amelia was cooking. Though I felt that something wasn't right. I wasn't sure what though. I could feel something like I never felt before. I was feeling sort of hot and dizzy. Zel could tell something was wrong with me when I groaned.  
  
"What's wrong, Lina?", Zel asked.  
  
"I...I am not too sure.", I said. "I feel hot and dizzy at the same time."  
  
"Lina, you must be getting sick.", Amelia said as she rushed over to me.  
  
"But sorceresses don't get usual colds, Amelia.", Zel said. "We are immune to usual common colds."  
  
"What could this be then?", I asked.  
  
Zel thought for awhile. This wasn't like me. I knew something was wrong. My head got dizzier and a headache to top that. I felt so dizzy I needed to lie down. Zel dragged me to one of the rooms and put me on the bed. I got under the covers.   
  
"There you go...I hope you feel better Lina.", Zel said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
I felt as if I were paralyzed or something. I really didn't want to be sick, but I am a sorceress. How can I be sick?!  
  
-----------------  
  
Zel's POV  
  
I just couldn't believe that Lina wasn't feeling good. She is a strong sorceress after all and dang it she should be fine. I went out the door and closed it behind me. Amelia was finishing cooking as I went in the main room to sit at the table.  
  
"Is Miss Lina alright?", Amelia asked me as I sat down in the wooden chair.  
  
"I am not sure.", I said thinking. "This usually never happens to sorceresses or sorcerers."  
  
I was really hungry as well and I really needed to find out more on this.   
  
"Amelia are you almost done with that food?"  
  
"Yeah it's all done. Here you go Mr. Zel!", Amelia said as she brought some food for me and set it on the table. I started eating and I think Gourry saw me eating and came into the house really fast. Amelia already put a plate for Gourry, so he started scarfing the food down along with me. I also watched as Amelia went into the room where Lina is. I thought as I slurped the spaghetti down. It was quiet for a moment except for Gourry and I eating our food. Gourry then brought up what I thought he would never bring up.  
  
"Where's Lina?"  
  
"Uh...", I started.  
  
"Where is she? What happened?"  
  
"She isn't feeling well Gourry.", I said looking at the last of the spaghetti that I had left on my plate.  
  
"Lina!", Gourry said looking worried like she was going to die or something. Though I didn't know either what was going to happen to her.  
  
Just then Amelia came rushing out with a scared look and a shriek. "Mr. Zel! Come quick! Lina is acting really strange!"  
  
I got up and rushed over to Lina's room. Lina was eating, but she was acting strange. She was barely touching her food and she was looking a little green.  
  
"Oh no!", I said turning to Amelia. "Lina is going to puke! Get me a pail or something!"  
  
"Oh,oh,oh....okay.", Amelia said running around looking for a pail. She finally found one and said, "Here Mr. Zel!"  
  
I grabbed the pail from Amelia and put it under Lina's face. She then puked and I couldn't stand the noise of it. I had to cover my ears, and Amelia just couldn't stand the sight of Lina at the moment and ran out of the room. I decided to take a look of what was in the pail when Lina put it next to the bed. I couldn't believe what it was...blood?!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Me: well that the end of the first chapter. What did ya think?  
  
Lina: What I am sick?! What kind of sick person are you anyway writing a story about me getting sick.  
  
Me: Heh...well it gets better, but...  
  
Lina: But I have to be sick! Why does it always have to be me?!  
  
Me: Well for all the audience it's time to R&R...What will happen to Lina? Will she ever get better? Will they get to Seiroon? Who is the mysterious man?  
  
Lina: I better get better! Or else!  
  
Me: Find out on the next chapter. 


	2. Koraseru Is their a cure!

Me: Heh...well I am getting to do another chapter. I really into this story.   
  
Lina: Well you better...you kept me sick! I am still a little ticked off of that."  
  
Me: Sorry, Lina. It will be a really interesting story. Trust me. It does get better.  
  
Lina: I hope so. So here is the next chapter.  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Koraseru...Is their a cure?!  
  
-------------  
  
Lina's POV  
  
I put the pail down and I saw as Zel looked into the pail. He looked grossed out and he must have been. I had blood that I spat out all over my face. I felt so horrid and what has come over me? I felt as if I was never going to feel better. I just couldn't eat at the moment and I pushed over the dish of food that Amelia gave me.  
  
"Lina.", Zel said. "I think I know what is wrong with you."  
  
"Really?", I said weakly. I was tired of throwing up blood. I was also trying to catch my breath.  
  
"You have the Sorcerer Illness!"  
  
"What?!", I said sitting up in bed. "I never heard of it."  
  
"It is only caught from a special spell.", Zel said. "There is only one sorcerer that knows those types of spells. I think I encountered him once. He used that same spell on me as well."  
  
"Who is he, Zel? How do I get better?"  
  
"I cured myself by just letting it pass. It took a couple of days to wait out, but I got over it. His name is Koraseru the sorcerer of The Mountain of Tears."  
  
"Oh that's just great! I want to get rid of this now and you have to say that I have to wait it out!"  
  
I saw Zel thinking of a way to help me, but I knew waiting this out was really hard to do. I don't want to spit anymore blood out of me. Zel left the room and shut the door behind him again. I should be a little more nicer to him, but right now I was sick. Still feeling a little dizzy, I felt like puking again. More blood came out, and it made me feel weaker both from my powers and my physical body. I just decided to try to get some rest. So as I laid my head down on the pillow. My eyes faded and I fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
Zel's POV  
  
As I left Lina's room, I wondered why would Koraseru do such a thing to Lina? What was his purpose for doing it to her and not to me. I walked past both Amelia and Gourry who were both confused on the whole thing.  
  
"So what's wrong with Lina?, Gourry asked in his usual confused look.  
  
"Lina has the Sorcerer Illness.", I said looking down a little worried.  
  
"What is that Mr. Zel?", Amelia said. "Will Lina be alright?"  
  
"Sorcerer Illness is a spell that can make only sorcerers and anyone with special powers horribly sick. Lina just so happens to have the worst case I have experienced."  
  
"How do you know that is the worst case?", Gourry asked.  
  
"I had this spell put on me once before. I was going through the Mountain of Tears and I was trying to go see the strongest Sorcerer, Koraseru. I ask him if I could learn his spells and become his understudy. He not only was rude, but he cast the Sorcerer Illness on me. I didn't feel anything at first, but then after a little while going back down the mountain I became ill. I couldn't eat for days and my powers were weakened, so I couldn't levitate back yet. I found a cave t keep me a little out of the ice. I built a fire and stayed for a couple of days up there through awful blizzards and bitter cold. It was the worst experience that I ever had."  
  
"Is it contagious?", Amelia asked looking worried.   
  
"No...it is a spell that only effects the person that has it cast on."  
  
"Okay, so your saying that we could care for her and we wouldn't catch this cold?", Gourry said.  
  
"Exactly. So we just have to wait it out."  
  
Just then we heard a big roar. It sounded as if whatever it was were headed in this direction.   
  
"What's that?!", Amelia asked. "Was that your stomach Mr. Gourry?"  
  
"I thought it was you stomach, Amelia.", Gourry said leaning down looking at Amelia.  
  
I heard the door was being banged on and I went up to the door and opened it a crack. There I saw lots and lots of trolls. I quickly shut the door and looked at Amelia and Gourry. Both of them looked like they were confused.  
  
"What is it Mr. Zel?"  
  
"Uh...", I said with a teardrop on the side of my face. "It looks like we have some unexpected company. Gourry why don't you take care of our guests."  
  
Gourry looked at me like I was crazy and said, "What me?! Why couldn't you handle them?"  
  
"I just think you can handle them and me and Amelia can get Lina."  
  
"Okay I get it.", Gourry said getting out his sword and going toward the door which by this time was being banged on and was about ready to open. Amelia was standing there watching as the door was going to burst open.  
  
"Amelia Come on!", I said. Going towards the back of the cabin to where Lina is.  
  
---------------  
  
Gourry's POV  
  
I went to the door with my blade out. The door came crashing to the floor. The big Trolls were in for it now.  
  
"Alright you stinkin' trolls. Prepare to die!", I said to the big beasts. The trolls were big alright, but for some reason was looking at me as if I were their dinner. I started hitting the trolls right and left, but for some reason they didn't die easily. Amelia came back into the room as the trolls kept coming inside.  
  
"I'll help, Mr. Gourry.", Amelia said getting in her fighting pose. "For justice!"  
  
Amelia then got ready to shoot her blade of Justice. "Blade of...."  
  
I then spoke out, "No wait, Amelia!"  
  
It was too late. She shot her blade of justice from her hand as I tried to tell her she yelled, "Justice!"  
  
It went through about 3 Trolls, and it seemed to work. They fell to the ground. I went after more of the trolls when the three trolls that went down got back up.  
  
"What?!", Amelia said as she watched the trolls get back up. "But I just shot them down!"  
  
"Amelia...", I started saying as I fought on. "Trolls are a little harder to battle. They can rejuvenate themselves."  
  
"Oh....", Amelia said. "Now I remember."  
  
Amelia decided to do her extra special attack on Gourry's Sword of light.  
  
"Raw Tilt!", Amelia yelled out as the blade of light absorbed the attack and flared up. I then slashed through most of the trolls that were trying to come in.  
  
--------------  
  
Chibi Lina: I know what your thinking Lina fans....Where's Lina? Why isn't she going and fighting or something? As for the humor as well...Why not have humor in this story here?!  
  
Chibi Gourry: But why do we need humor anyway?  
  
Chibi Lina: Gourry this is a comedy and we are suppose to be funny.  
  
Chibi Gourry: *gets his sword out and starts swinging the sword around as he twirled around like a ballerina* You mean like this?   
  
Chibi Lina: *laughs for awhile* Well you do have the point. Now we will finally get to where Lina is. It's about time! I am the heroine after all.  
  
----------------  
  
Lina's POV  
  
I was resting soundly dreaming of eating food, but then Zel came in. I was so excited to see him. My eyes glistened as he was wearing a beautiful white Tuxedo with a rose in the pocket of his suit.  
  
"Oh...Zel!", I said as I went to him.  
  
"Lina...", Zel said as he got on his right knee and held out his hand. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
"Yes...oh yes.", I said happily to Zel.  
  
"Then we shall be married at once, my love.", Zel said  
  
"Oh, Zel." I said hugging him. We got ready to kiss for the first time. I was all ready for it we got closer and closer. Then I woke up. As I awoke Zel ran into the room with Amelia.  
  
"What's up guys?", I said. "You look a little scared."  
  
"You can say that again.", Amelia said. "We have some unexpected company, Miss Lina."  
  
"Did the food monster come and try to eat you guys?", I asked.  
  
"Not quite.", Zel said. "But you did get close. We have some troll friends that came over to play with Gourry for awhile. Amelia....go help Gourry will you."  
  
Amelia left to go help Gourry. Zel was coming towards me to try to get me out of here.  
  
"Maybe I can help.", I said trying to get out of bed. "I am sort of feeling better."  
  
"Lina you are still weak and still you want to help?", Zel seemed surprised.  
  
"Of course, Zel. I didn't become a sorceress for nothing ya know."  
  
Just then two Ogres knocked down one of the walls that were on the outside of the cabin. I quickly got to my feet. I just had to fight.  
  
"Well...come to have a little visit with me? You know it is rude to bother someone whose sick!"  
  
The Ogres looked at each other and at me with the surprised expression.  
  
I moved my index finger back and forth, "tsk tsk. You should know better."  
  
"I think it's time that we showed our guests some manners.", Zel said.  
  
I got ready to do a raw tilt. My hands were in position and I could feel the energy coming from my hand as I started the spell, "Everlasting flame of blue let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite ...Raw Tilt!"  
  
The blast shot right through the one ogre that I aimed at, but then I also felt the blast come back at me as well. It hit me right in the face. Zel came over to me as I fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?", Zel asked.  
  
"I'm fine...", I said getting to my knees slowly.  
  
"I will protect you Lina.", Zel said as he stood in front of me and the other Ogre. "I know you are way too weak to do anything."  
  
I watched as he decided to do another Raw Tilt. Putting his hands towards the big gross looking Ogre.  
  
"Everlasting flame of blue let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite...Raw Tilt!"  
  
The blast came out and killed the big Ogre instantly. I then got to my feet and followed Zel back into the house where Gourry and Amelia were fighting the trolls, and were on the last few left.  
  
"Almekia Lance!", Amelia shouted as it went through the troll and killed it.  
  
"Hey there, Amelia...", I said coming towards her. "I have come to help."  
  
"Are you feeling better miss Lina?"  
  
"Sort of.", I said getting ready to shoot another raw tilt with Amelia. I felt strong enough and I had to help. "Are you ready to get rid of these guys?"  
  
"For Justice!", Amelia said going into a pose.  
  
I put my hands together and started to say the spell with Amelia. I could feel the energy coming from my body like I usually feel. Then a stranger feeling went through me, and was making my energy really weak. My eyes got completely blurry as I fell to the ground.  
  
-----------------  
  
Me: heh..sorry to keep you in suspense like that....but that is the end of this chapter...  
  
Lina: *comes up and chokes author* Why do you do this to me?!  
  
Me: Ack...I promised it would be better...ack! 


End file.
